


Ebullient

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [26]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ezreal is not the bad guy, Ezreal is the reasonable guy, Ezreal is the voice of sanity, F/F, Of course that means no one listens to him, Poor Ezreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enthusiastic</p><p>(Ezreal does not approve of Lux's new friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebullient

_enthusiastic_

"Hey, Lux!"

Rising up from his seat, Ezreal runs up to Lux. They’re in the communal dining hall, where hungry champions go to eat. They have no choice. The Institute is stuck in the middle of nowhere. Restaurants aren’t exactly within walking distance. So, Noxian, Demacian, or whatever else, everyone goes to the dining hall.

"Oh, Ez!" Lux greets him, pausing on her way out. "Is there something you need?

Ezreal sheepishly rubs the nape of his neck. “Yeah… Um… You mind if we talk? Somewhere private?”

And because this is the League, populated with the superhuman and the nonhuman, someone will always overhear a conversation. It doesn’t matter how softly people talk. In this case, the sharp ears of a certain plague rat perk up. Twitch wolf whistles at Lux and Ezreal.

"Bow chicka wow wow!"

Since the dining hall often houses rival factions, at the same time, it consequently had the most thorough suppressing spells. No one can use magic. That is the only reason for Twitch’s continued existence as Ezreal glares at him. He’s about to give the rat an earful when Lux places a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Forget him. Come on, you can walk me to my room. We can talk on the way."

Ezreal nods, not trusting himself to speak. They make their way out of the hall. But not before Twitch yells a parting remark.

"Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do."

There’s a pause. Then Lux is heard from just past the threshold.

"That doesn’t leave many options, since no one will do you!"

The whole hall erupts into laughter and applause. Twitch can be seen gaping, slackjawed before a helpful Zac closes his mouth. Walking side by side, Lux shoots Ezreal a toothy grin as they head to the Demacian wing. He shakes his head, smiling at her.

"You’re something else, Lux."

"Thanks." She wets her lips. "But, ah, you didn’t want privacy just to compliment me. Right?"

Ezreal snorts. “Straight to the point.”

Lux winces. “Yeah. I suppose it’s not my best quality.”

"No, it’s fine. I prefer it this way."

He takes a deep breath then. They’re alone in the hallway. Their footsteps echo against the flagstones. The hextech lamps buzz with energy, specially enchanted to reveal even the hidden. Similar to the pink wards in a match, it assures Ezreal of their solitude.

"Look, Lux." He starts. "I noticed you’ve been… hanging out… with some people…"

Lux blinks. “Ez. You need to be more specific. I hang out with plenty of people.”

"Isn’t it obvious?"

"Obviously not."

"I’m talking about Jinx! I want to know why you’re spending time with a known criminal! Lux, this isn’t like you."

Lux doesn’t speak for a moment. She closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh.

"I know." She says simply.

Ezreal waits for her to continue. But Lux remains silent. He gapes at her.

"You know? I don’t think you do! She destroyed my city, she killed dozens of people, she incited mass hysteria - Lux, she’s a terrorist! A murderer! A pyscho!"

"There were seventy casualties. At least a million worth in damages. Riots and wide spread looting followed. I know, okay. I know."

"But you still hang out with her? Why?"

"Because I… It’s hard to explain."

Ezreal freezes in his tracks, Lux stopping beside him. He studies her for a minute, eyes narrowed and searching. Then he shakes his head, disappointment evident as he sighs.

"See, you don’t know. If you knew, if you really knew, what it was like - the fear, the grief, the pain she caused she caused - you wouldn’t stay in the same room with her."

Lux swallows, turning away from Ezreal. “…Alright. So, maybe I don’t know her the way you know her. It wasn’t my home destroyed. Those weren’t my neighbors killed. She has done me no wrong. She is essentially nothing to me.” She pauses, biting her lip. “That’s why I can see her differently.”

Without another word of explanation, Lux starts to walk again. Ezreal blinks, stunned for all of a second, before rushing after her.

"Differently? Lux, what - what are you saying?"

"I’m saying she’s clever. She’s witty. She’s funny and strange and brilliant." Lux walks faster, looking straight ahead.

Ezreal arcane shifts in front of her, blocking her line of vision. “And this somehow makes up for her cruelty? Her senseless violence? Her lack of morality?”

Lux blinks, abruptly pausing mid-step. She shakes her head.

"No! I’m not…" She swallows. "I’m not ignoring any of that! I am fully aware of who she is and what she’s done!"

"And you still hang out with her? Willingly?"

"It’s really none of your business!"

Lux tries to push past Ezreal. But he stands firm, hands reaching out to clutch at her arms.

"Lux, please."

She sighs, sagging, eyes drifting shut as she leans her brow on his shoulders.

"She makes me laugh, you know? It started off with her just never leaving me alone. Ever. She’d pop out of the most random places. And I hated it. I hated her. But then…" Lux chuckles dryly, opening her eyes. "But then… I guess I got used to her. I got used to looking over my shoulder and there she would be."

Lux pulls away then, looking Ezreal in the eye. “And I knew, okay? I knew that she was bad news. Everyone knows. It’s just… We started to have fun? I guess? She’s so… We’re not - We don’t match. I mean you look at her then you look at me and it’s like what the hell, but…” She lowers her gaze. “She makes me laugh, okay?”

"But it’s Jinx! She’s a menace!"

"Yeah! But Ezreal…" Lux breathes in deep, turning away from him. "People can be more than one thing. And Jinx… She can be both. Cruel and clever, senseless and witty, immoral and brilliant. She’s a person, Ez."

"People don’t go around doing what she does!"

Lux faces Ezreal then, glaring. “But people are the only ones who do! You don’t see animals going to war or committing murder or wreaking havoc for fun! It’s just us!” She pauses then, relaxing her stance. “I don’t mean to make her… likeable or sympathetic. You can hate her, fine. But don’t label her off as a one dimensional monster. Don’t fool yourself into thinking she’s not like us. That she’s not a person. That she can’t have friends. That she’s only capable of cruelty.”

Lux holds his gaze for a second longer before looking away. She starts to walk again but Ezreal remains where he stands. Then, as the distance between them grows, he speaks softly.

"Is she worth it?"

Lux pauses midstep. Silence follows. Neither move, with Ezreal carefully watching Lux. A second passes, then ten, then thirty. Finally, she clears her throat.

"Ez, you love exploring, right?"

Ezreal starts, raising a brow. “Yeah?”

"Like, you absolutely have to do this thing. You wake up in the morning and it’s the first thing you think of. And you get so excited about it."

"Lux, where is this going?"

She faces him then. Her cheeks are dry but there’s a watery sheen about her eyes. “You have something, a purpose, a passion. Something that makes you feel alive. And Ez, I’m really happy for you. But I don’t have anything like that. I’m not like you. I came to the League because I had nowhere else to go. You… You have everywhere.”

Ezreal furrows his brow. “What does this have to do with Jinx?”

Lux smiles, a sad, subtle quirk of her lips. “She makes things interesting, like I’ve got something to look forward to. She reminds me what alive feels like. And we have fun. That’s all it is. We have so much fun.”

Ezreal breathes. “Lux…”

"I know you mean well, Ez, I do. But I can take care of myself. And it’s not like we’ve done anything bad - some graffiti but that’s all, I swear. I’m not - I’m not turning into a criminal. I’m fine. Really." She huffs, shaking her head. "Look, if you see me, I don’t know, taking candy from a baby, then you can slap me. But right now… I found a way to not be miserable, if only for a little while."

Ezreal inhales sharply then shuts his eyes, hands squeezing into fists. His brows furrow, thinking over everything Lux said. She waits patiently, not saying a word. After a minute, he sighs and bows his head.

"I can’t even pretend to understand. But… she makes you happy?"

Lux swallows, whispering. “Yes. I suppose she does.”

"Then it really doesn’t matter what I say. You’re going to do what you’re going to do."

"Your approval would still be nice."

Ezreal slowly shakes his head, looking up at her. “I’m sorry, Lux… But that’s just… not something I can give.”

Lux holds his gaze, a challenge and a plea all in one. Ezreal does not blink. There’s a moment of absolute stillness. Then, her eyes close, breath caught in her throat. She walks away from him.

"Okay." Lux says, barely audible . "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love Ezreal and Lux. I think they're sweet on each other. So, Lux is gonna lean on polyamory. I mean, of course, Ezreal will only have few appearances because this is a Jinx and Lux story, thank you very much. But I can't deny that Ezreal is important to Lux as well. They're close friends, sometimes they're more. But Ezreal is always travelling and Lux has her occasional military assignment. They make it work when they can but most of the time, they do they're own thing. And they're quite fine with that. 
> 
> (Actually it's a wonderful contrast to the dynamic between Lux and Jinx. Lux enjoys having an equally independent partner that isn't so high maintenance all the damn time. I'm looking at you, Jinx.)


End file.
